eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Reise ist das halbe Vergnügen
in , at the North Qeynos Gate. | next = }} Prerequisites *This Heritage Quest can be obtained once you become level 15, however you must be at least level 30 to complete the Feerrott run and this quest. Steps The Antonica Race #Speak to in Antonica to begin the Antonican race. #Run the Antonica race within the time limit of 14 minutes (the route is shown at right). ## : ## : ## : Near the shores, surrounded by undead. ## : ## : near ## Back to the start line between the two guard towers: #Speak again to Selinda to update the quest. The Commonlands Race #Speak to in to begin the Commonlands race. #Run the Commonlands race within the time limit of 15 minutes. The route is shown at right. Make sure you plan your route here, this race will be tight! ## : ## : ##*( may be at the top of the mount, beware he has a knockback attack, but you can fall safely back into the water. ## : ## : ## : ## : ## Run through the towers near Sian. #Speak again to Sian to update the quest and get your first reward. The Thundering Steppes Race #Speak to on the dock in the to begin the Thundering Steppes race. #Run the Thundering Steppes race within the time limit of 13:30 minutes. ## : ## : ## : ##*About 50m out from beach as far west as you can go on the map - the shrine is a square building under the water. You must SWIM DOWN TO IT!! ## : ## : ## The Grave Pool: ## Through posts on docks . ##*If you have evac, you can use this to return to the dock quickly. Otherwise, you can take the griffon as shown on the map (green line). #Speak again to Lessa to update the quest. The Nektulos Forest Race #Speak to at the Commonlands gate in to begin the Nektulos Forest race. #Run the Nektulos Forest race within the time limit of 14:30 minutes. ## : ## : ##*You can take the griffon at the Commonlands station to , then to , jumping off near the Gorge. ## : ## : ## : ##*From N'Mar's you can take the griffon back to the Docks station, jumping off when the griffon flies over the bridge. ## : ##*You can take the griffon from the Commonlands to the Docks, jumping off when it emerges from the canyon. However, this doesn't save much time. ## Run across the bridge near the Commonlands entrance. ##*If you can evac, this will take you to this bridge, otherwise use the griffon. You must run completely across the bridge and then back to the side the NPC is on. #Speak again to Stro to update the quest and get your second reward. The Zek Race #Speak to in In guard tower to the right of the main gate, to begin the Zek race. #Run the Zek race within the time limit of 15 minutes. ## : ## : ##* You must step in the scorched area to get the update. ## : ##* You must climb to the top of the winding rock. ## : ## : ## : ##* Try to avoid touching the water as this will cause additional mobs to spawn and attack you. ## : ##* You must go all the way to the bottom of the elevator. You can either take the elevator down, or jump down if you can survive the fall. Note: If you die at the bottom of the Deathfist Quarry, you will respawn near the main Green Hood camp far in the north. It is no longer an option to simply jump down the quarry, die, and end up back at the docks. ## Run through the gates near the start. #Speak again to Soci to end the route. The Enchanted Lands Race #Speak to at in to begin the Enchanted Lands race. #Run the Enchanted Lands race within the time limit of 8 minutes. ## : ## : ## : ## : ## : ## Return to the Granary. #Speak again to Banoo to update the quest and get your third reward. The Feerrott Race #Speak to in to start the Feerrott race. #*''Note: You must be level 30 or higher to start this race.'' #Run the Feerrott race within the time limit of 14 minutes. ## : ## : ## : ## : ## : ## : ## : ## Run to the area near Chon, approaching from the south. #Speak to for your final reward. Reward * * - after Commonlands race * - after Nektulos race * - after Enchanted Lands race *One of the following, auto-selected based on your class ** ** ** ** Notes *If you want a different version of the reward than the one given to you, you can purchase it from the Shady Swashbuckler XVIII on the Nektulos Forest docks.'' *It is recommended that you have one or two higher level characters along, either within or without the group, to run mob interference and train mobs for lower level characters and to act as guides. *If you don't have a way to evacuate yourself to a safe place, the Nektulos Forest and the Thundering Steppes Griffins towers can be used, provided you have done the associated quests.